


The Warmth We Needed

by sopheeaboo



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing, all aboard the treydia train !!!, choo choo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheeaboo/pseuds/sopheeaboo
Summary: It’s way too cold for Trey to be outside right now. The only thing that can keep him warm...are cuddles.
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Trey Clover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Warmth We Needed

**Author's Note:**

> so erm. thoughts have been thunk and i have come to the decision that idia and trey are in love HDKSBKDKD i just. think they’re REALLY soft 🥺🥺🥺🥺 they have so much potential (and hopefully this new event can give them some justice ;3) regardless, i hope u enjoy!!

It was mid-December at Night Raven College. Feather white snow was stacked tall all over campus, covering it like frosting on a cake. Unfortunately, with the abundance of snow came an unforgiving chill. It turned the air sharp and absolutely freezing cold. As a result, most students and staff were stuck inside in order to keep warm. The tall snow blocked the doors as well, so they were literally stuck inside as well. Thank goodness they had magic mirrors to get them where they needed to go. 

However, a certain student wasn’t so lucky. Trey Clover, a third-year of the dorm Heartslabyul, was instead stuck outside. A spell-gone-wrong transported him here, and he damned the student for not practicing more. Trey frantically trudged his way through the deep snow, hoping and praying that a door would show itself through.

Hoping worked, apparently, as he set his eyes upon a door with only a foot of snow covering it. He sighed in relief, opening it with all he could muster. Trey had been out here for longer than he should have, and could barely feel his fingers grip the door handle. It opened and Trey quickly shut the door, basking in the warmer air. 

“F-fuck me...” he said to himself.

He was tired, oh so tired. Trudging around campus in 8° weather and 3 foot snow really wore him out. He just wanted to warm up and relax...

...and Trey knew exactly how to do that.

———

Walking into the Ignihyde dormitory was always a surprise. From the outside, it looked abysmal and dreary. Skeletons with miserable faces were scattered across the building. Some even had glowing eyes (just in case you weren’t creeped out enough). Darker hues and murky grays covered the exterior. It never looked inviting, and Trey often wondered if its students were scared of it. 

As he entered, however, he was met with lots of bright blues. Pillars supported the top walls and the roof. Tables were set around the lounge and what Trey called the “Tech Tower”. Tech Tower is where various technology in different shades of blue were centered in the middle of the lobby. It added to the futuristic atmosphere, and was vastly different from the dorm’s exterior. Trey thought it was lovely nonetheless.

He walked down the long hallway and went up to a room with large doors. It was different from the other student’s dorm doors, and many assumed something important resided here. They wouldn’t be too far off, actually. Something important did reside here, at least, to Trey.

He gently knocked on the door, still shivering from the cold. Trey rubbed his hands on his arms and started pacing. He remembered reading about how moving keeps you warm and decided to test that fact. 

His pacing was cut short as one of the tall doors opened just a small crack.

“What-what do you want...?” a voice said with an irritated tone.

“Oh, it-it’s m-me.” Trey stuttered, “I-Idia, honey, c-can I come in?”

Idia Shroud opened his door out more, looking at Trey with a worried look on his face. That was the usual expression from him, but Trey notes there was actual concern for his wellbeing in his face. Idia gestured towards the inside of his room, signaling Trey to come inside. He silently thanked the long-haired dorm prefect before coming into his bedroom.

Idia shut the door behind him. He stood and looked at Trey. “You’re shivering...”

“I-I’m well aw-ware.” Trey turned to meet his gaze.

Idia pouted, “I see your snarky comments stayed intact.” He walked over to his bed and grabbed a blanket for Trey. The Heartslabyul student accepted it and whispered “thank you”, paired with a kiss on the cheek.

“Gah! Your lips are way too cold, dude.” 

“S-sorry, dear.” Trey apologized.

Idia grumbled to himself (thank god Trey couldn’t catch any of it) and sat in his gaming chair. He seemed to be in the middle of a programming project, Trey noticed, and felt a small amount of regret. He didn’t mean to bother him, he knows how focused and passionate Idia can be with his programming. He sighed and impulsively sat on Idia’s bed.

Oh, how warm it was.

It was soft, warm, and absolutely comfortable. It was like sitting on a marshmallow, and Trey couldn’t stop himself from laying down completely on it. He let out a calm sigh and snuggled into the sheets. He noticed Idia’s scent on them, and nuzzled his face even further. 

The young programmer heard his lover’s content sigh, and turned to the noise. He held a soft, short-lived smile at the sight, and Trey caught it in the nick of time. Idia then got out of his chair and walked over to where he was (almost) sleeping.

“Can I join?”

“You’re always welcome.”

Idia maneuvered his way around Trey. He climbed over him, rocking the bed in the process. He then laid behind him, holding Trey close, spooning him. With the golden-eyed male wrapped like a blanket burrito, it was a bit harder for Idia to hold him comfortably. He found Trey’s waist through the wrapping and held onto it softly. Idia’s other arm found itself under Trey’s right side. They laid there for a while, settling down and taking in the warmth. 

“Why are you so cold?” Idia asked.

“Some-“ Trey thought of the right word to express his anger, “-dipshit first-year aimed wrong and teleported me instead of his test subject.”

“What was the test subject?” 

“An apple. A freaking apple! How do you miss an apple?!” Tension from his anger filled Trey, and Idia calmed him down by kissing his cheek thrice, gently.

After Trey calmed down, he adjusted himself to look at him, “You’re warm.”

“You’re cold.”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” he said, turning back around as a sign of annoyance.

Idia chuckled out loud, nuzzling his face into Trey’s neck. Trey was so grateful for this man. Oh, how in love with him he was. Idia meant the entire world to Trey. His immense love for the blue-haired man came out of nowhere, though. 

If Trey told his first-year self that he would end up with Idia Shroud, he would’ve laughed. They were almost complete opposites. Idia played video games, Trey preferred books; Trey liked baking and Idia just ordered takeout instead. However, as they say, opposites attract, and they hit it off well. Classroom small talk became large conversations, and those conversations turned into hangouts in Idia’s room (since the damn fool wouldn’t even dare to leave). Trey reflected on the fond memories they shared as they snuggled the cold away. 

“...You feeling warmer?” Idia asked.

Trey turned to face Idia fully, breaking out of his blanket shell to cuddle him back, “Mhm. Sleepier, too.”

“Mm.” Idia replied. He then pulled Trey closer to him, into his chest. He rested his head on top of his. Idia began rubbing Trey’s back comfortingly. It made Trey’s face tint a shade of pink.

“You can rest. It’s okay.” Idia whispered.

“Mhm. Love you.” Trey said, snuggling closer. He kissed Idia’s chest before closing his eyes. 

“Love you, too.”

Trey then noticed that not only was his body warmer, but his heart was, too.


End file.
